Psychopath on the Loose
by KuroCiel
Summary: Joy and peaceful times were soon to be replaced with fear and terror as the E-class gets to know that their former P.E. teacher, Takaoka Akira had escaped the Mental Hospital. What the man plans is unthinkable. – Will contain very graphic details and will be cruel. TORTURE AND MUCH MORE. Don't like? Don't read. Main ship: KarmaxNagisa x3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys owo - I wanted to do a Fanfiction based on - _Kanon58_ -'s fanfic(I've got permission, right? xD) where Nagisa gets kidnapped by our crazy P.E. teacher. Takaoka.  
** **It will not be pleasant and will surely be more graphic than Kanon-senpai's.**

 **I will warn you all. The first 2-3 chapters will not be so graphic, but it will get worse as times flies. I promise that xD**

 **Depending on reviews or followers. I might not publish more chapters that soft ones. Without graphic I mean xD**

 **First chapter. READY, SET, GO! owo**

* * *

Today was like all the other days. A normal school day with typical lessons and assassination attempts on Koro-sensei as always. E-class were having P.E. with their teacher, Karasuma-sensei. Koro-sensei was as always, watching his students run around, play Koro-ball and martial arts. He enjoyed himself and he was having a cup of green-tea.

"Nagisa… Where did you learn that!?" Maehara complained as he held onto his shoulder. Nagisa had Maehara as partner and they had to practice on attacks. The bluenette had made a new move on the blond and had hurt him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Maehara-kun!" the shorty apologized. His classmate shook his head and laughed a little.

"Remind me of being careful around you in P.E…!" He joked, making the bluenette feel a little more guilty for being harsh.

"S-sorry…"

"Haha! I see Nagisa is too tough for you, huh? Maehara." Isogai laughed at them. Maehara blushed as it was embarrassing to lose to a shorty like Nagisa.

"It's not like that! He was just using a dirty trick on me!" The blond pointed out and then laughed.

Karma was sitting in a tree, observing his classmates. He did not feel like participating so he decided just to observe. He relaxed and kept his eyes on one person who stood out from the others. The apologizing bluenette, making his cute smile at his friends. It made Karma feel relaxed, looking at that smile.

The two of them actually had a secret that they had not told anyone yet. **They were dating.** They had been seeing each other for a month. Hugging, kissing, sex. The whole package. They had never told anyone and it was quite easy to hide. The secret was Nagisa's wish. Their parents knew though but he did not want their classmates to know. Most likely due to the teasing. Nagisa's mother had accepted it as she found out who was being treated like a girl. Well… it took some guts to make her understandable when it came to the red head. Karma was natural at keep it cool and Nagisa had been quite good at not blushing if looking at his lover while they would be at school. He was good when it came to put up a façade. They were only making out when everyone else had gone home.

From where Karma sat, he could keep an eye on his lover. He did not mind others touching him. As long as they did not molest the bluenette. He had promised the bluenette to keep his feelings away at school so they would not expose their relationship. Nagisa had told him that he had noticed a violent reaction if the bluenette would have been touched or talked to by someone else while they would be on a date. Karma smiled as he remembered their first kiss. Nagisa confessing his love to the red head and he could not really hold back and then… yeah. It went quite fast. Their first time was already a week later, that was Nagisa's idea. That little guy could not bear it much longer.

"Karasuma, Sir!"

Karma came out of his thoughts and looked toward the others as a man in suit came running in. The man handed their P.E. teacher a phone and left right after. The two adults caught everyone's attention and the students stopped practicing. Karma decided to get down from the tree and get closer. He got over to the little group with Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, Isogai and Maehara.

"What's going on?" he asked them. They all looked quite confused and shook their heads slowly. He knew that he had to wait for an answer himself. He looked at their teacher. It was completely silent as Karasuma-sensei stood and talked on the phone. It soon became clear to his students that what he was told made him angry and somehow worried as well.

"What!?" he suddenly screamed up. All his students looked shocked at him. He frowned and was not really sure if he should tell his students about the thing he got to know. He hang up and went over to the octopus and told him about it. They agreed that it was best for the students to know. Karasuma-sensei turned to face his students.

"Unfortunately, I just received a call from the ministry. I was told that Takaoka Akira has disappeared from Haneda Mental Hospital. It seems like he escaped under transportation from one department to another…" he said with a very serious voice. Nagisa stood confused left and was not the only now sure about why it was so serious that they should know about it. Karma hid his hands in his pockets and then tried to remember who that guy was. He widened his eyes as he remembered.

"Takaoka? But that guy…" Isogai said in shock as he remembered who it was. Okano, Terasaka, Chiba and more of those who were confronting their former P.E. teacher at the hotel a long time ago, remembered him. Karma was furious.

"What do you mean, Takaoka disappeared!? That guy is…!" he could not finish as he knew that people knew what he would say. Fuwa, Toda and many others remembered what that man did the last time they saw him and started to feel sick.

"I know it is a big shock. At first I thought It was not so important for me to know right away, but It seems like he left behind some horrifying messages in his cell which indicates that his escape was not only for freedom…" Karasuma-sensei said. The last thing left the whole class speechless. What did that mean?

"What does that mean?" Maehara asked and made a nervous look. The others nodded as they did not understand either. Karma already had an idea. He knew what the escaped of that man meant. Someone's life was in danger. He looked at Nagisa who seemed to be less nervous than the others.

"Let's go inside. I was told that I received a mail with detailed information about it. I can't say more yet…" He said and left the field along with Koro-sensei. The whole class started gossiping about how scary it was to know what that sick man could be thinking. Karma stood by and made sure nobody suspected anything about Nagisa's safety. They mostly feared for themselves, he thought. They all went inside.

They waited a long time for their teacher to come back in. Karasuma-sensei along with Irina-sensei and Koro-sensei entered the door. Karasuma-sensei had his computer with him and placed it at the teacher's desk.

"Listen carefully. This will properly be a whole lot to take in…" He started. "Ritsu, open the pictures from my e-mail…" he ordered.

"Y-yes sir." She sounded nervous and then let the mail show and then opened the picture-files which was showing pictures of a dark cell filled with red painting on the walls. They were all terrified of the view. Most of the written words on the walls were **'BRAT' 'I HATE HIM'** and **'DIE, SHIOTA NAGISA'**. They all gazed at Nagisa to see his reaction. Nagisa sat and looked quite terrified at the sight. He had never known how big a danger his could be in, now that this man had escaped. He was shocked and was not sure what to say. He did not even notice the worried glances aimed for him.

"We fear that he might have escaped to come after Nagisa-kun…" Koro-sensei said. Nagisa gasped as he heard his name. He looked at the others and then looked down.

"That man is crazy! If Takaoka finds Nagisa, he is as good as dead!" Terasaka burst suddenly. Nagisa looked surprised at his classmate and became more nervous by that comment.

"Terasaka!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Why can't he just let it go? Nagisa has done nothing wrong…!"

"What if he does dirty thing to get his hands on him again..?"

"I don't want to get sick again…"

Karasuma-sensei demanded silence and looked at his students.

"Calm down. The whole ministry has already sent out many soldiers to find Takaoka. I suggest that you all go home. He doesn't know where you live, so you all will be safest at home" he said. Kayano stood up.

"But it's not us whose life is in danger! Nagisa might be found and ki-"

"Kayano… It's okay…" Nagisa finally said something and looked at her with a calming face. They all were shocked over how calm he was, knowing his life was in danger.

"But Nagisa… you-"

"I know my life is in danger with this man out there… But I trust Karasuma-sensei. They will do everything to protect me and everyone else…" he smiled and made them a little more calm. Still worried though.

"About your safety. We will send bodyguards to protect you when you are not home so you don't have to stay isolated until Takaoka is captured…" Karasuma-sensei said and looked serious at the bluenette. "Nevertheless. Don't take it too easy. Be on guard… Everyone…" Karma sat back and glared at them all. He was not going to let Nagisa be alone from now on. Not with that guy on the loose. He made sure to have his eyes on his lover. He did not really trust the ministry to do their job properly. A bad feeling made him feel uneasy.

"Karasuma-sensei… Can we help finding Takaoka?" Okano suggested and got many of her classmates attention. They all nodded. Karasuma frowned shortly as he did not like the idea of kids looking for a psychopath.

"I don't want any of you to look for him. If he finds you, you could be in a great danger as well… Remember what he did last time he was after that idiot…" he was referring to Koro-sensei who also seemed to not like the idea.

"But Sensei… If he is captured fast, the faster Nagisa can be safe again…" she plead.

"Karasuma-sensei is right… I would rather see myself killed than having the feeling of guilt for any yours deaths…" Nagisa said and looked worried at them. He did not want his classmates to be in danger because of him. They all were not happy about him saying something like that, but it was _sooo_ Nagisa to say something like that. Karma stood up and walked over to them.

"I think it's best to let them do their job while we watch out for each other…" he said quite sadistic and stood behind Nagisa. "Many of us are pretty strong, so is it not obvious that he will come after him when he is alone? I think it's best to stay together…" he did not like the idea of Nagisa going anywhere alone and glared with a serious look at his teacher. Karasuma-sensei could see the meaning behind the look he got. He nodded.

"Karma…" many of his classmates were stunned over the compliment they just received from their classmate. Nagisa looked up from his seat to look up at his lover. He was not sure if it was a good idea for them to be around him.

"B-but… What if he attacks you to get to me…?"

"Nagisa… I think Karma is right… If we stay together, Takaoka might not even dare to come near you…" Maehara stated and smiled at the bluenette. He was not the only one to agree with their red haired classmate.

As Karasuma-sensei looked at his students to see how serious they were, he could not really do anything about it. He grabbed his chin to think shortly.

"Very well… I let the bodyguards to come here… You might need their help if Takaoka shows up here…" he said. Fortunately, the parents would not need protection if the students do not go home… Meaning… They were safer here. He sighed heavily. "I let you stay together. Remember. Don't go look for him… It's too dangerous…!" He was serious and looked at them to see if they understood the seriousness in this matter. They nodded. He could see they understood.

"Good… Listen. I will be helping the ministry in looking for Takaoka. I can't have such a dangerous guy out there to endangering my students… I still don't forgive him for what he did to you… Poisoning and beating my students…" Koro-sensei was not all happy about the whole situation but he was still calm.

"Of course I will stay with the students to help them if they need anything." Irina-sensei said while standing beside the yellow octopus.

It was arranged that they all would build up a fort in the forest and use that to defend themselves if he would show up. Karasuma-sensei would be the instructor for where the different students would be guarding. The fort of wood was quickly made by the students. They divided into teams after changing to their fighting suits. Terasaka's group along with Chiba and Rinka would be in the field on the northern side of the mountain, for now, training on shooting. Itona alone jumping around in the trees. Yoda had Fuwa, Okano, Okajima, Takabayashi, Mimura and Kataoka on her team. They would be in field on the southern side. These two groups would be guarding the other side of the school grounds. It had already been 4 hours since they got the news about their former P.E. teacher. They were on their guards. Who knew if the man was already on his way here.

"This is actually fun! It's like guarding a princess from the evil king of another country!" Okajima joked and smiled. Yoda was not that happy about the comment, but she actually had the same feeling about it. It was somehow fun guarding.

In the old campus, the rest were collecting the supplies they just received from the outside. They helped each other. Hara was cooking along with the Kurahashi, Kanzaki, Nakamura and Kimura. They would make the dinner for tonight. Maehara and Isogai along with the bodyguards sent from the ministry, would be the ones to get the food out to the others in the field.

Nagisa sat with Kayano, Sugino, Karma and their teachers in the classroom. He was wondering if it all would go as it should. He tried to convince them all to let him go home so they would not be in danger but it was not possible. Karasuma was also against it now. He actually thought the idea of them all staying together was the best solution. He gave up after that. He sat on his seat and leaned over the desk with his head hid in his arms. Kayano sat on her desk, looking worried at him.

"Hey… Are you alright?" she asked. Karma stood on the other side, looking at the bluenette. Nagisa lifted his head and looked at her.

"I just feel so bad… You could all get hurt if he came here… It makes me feel so helpless and useless when I can't help you at all… Just sitting here… knowing that man is out there and properly looking for me. That thing doesn't bother me… but the thought of he could hurt you to get to me… It bothers me so much…" he gave out sigh. He looked depressed down.

"Come on Nagisa… You don't have to feel that way. We all chose to protect you…" Sugino tried to cheer up his friend.

Karasuma stood with Irina-sensei and observed the four teens. He then turned to look at Irina-sensei.

"I'll go contact my supervisor to hear if anything has happened… Call me over the walkie-talkie channel 1. If anything happens…" he said and she nodded. He was about to leave as she grabbed his hand.

"K-Karasuma… Do you think that guy really will come here? Don't you think he will just travel far away?" she asked and looked concerned at him. He shook his head.

"No. It's clear like last time that the man only thinks of revenge… He might not only plan on killing the boy…" he said and left. Irina-sensei was left and was not sure what the man meant by the last thing he said. It worried her and she looked at the teens once again. She went over to them.

"You need to accept that this is the best thing to do… We can't have you go get killed without a fight…" Karma came with a comment that sounded quite sadistic. He smiled a little. Nagisa looked surprised at his lover and then looked down. _Karma… Why do you say something like that?_ He sighed heavily and then looked up as Hara and the others came in with food.

"Time to eat!" They cheered.

As they had eaten, It was time to switch. Hara's team along with Isogai and Maehara would now go to the southern field and take over to Yoda's team. It was dark. Yoda's team would go to sleep on shift.

Nagisa was still under the watch of his classmates and female teacher. He still sat in his seat as he rose from it. He walked past the slumbering boys and girls and walked towards the door but was quickly stopped by the red haired.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, giving the bluenette a glare of dissatisfaction. Nagisa frowned and shortly tried to get pass him, but quickly gave up.

"I want to go to the bathroom…?" he made up the excuse. He actually wanted to be alone. Karma shook his head.

"Why didn't you just ask? I'll go with you?" he said and looked a little irritated at him. Nagisa looked back at the others who seemed to be ready to sleep as well. Irina-sensei was also dozing off. He then turned to look at his lover.

" _I don't have to ask for permission!_ " he whispered irritated.

" _No, but I won't let you go alone… Come on…_ " Karma whispered back and silently grabbed his hand and went out of the door with him. He made sure to have a walkie-talkie with him.

"F-fine…" Nagisa complained a little. They went to the toilets

Terasaka's team were still guarding the northern. Muramatsu walked with his gun and looked around. He was not far away from where the others were having their break. Terasaka was looking at a map along with Chiba. They were discussing where to keep their watch. Some points could be easy to get access to from the southern area. They agreed that it would best to keep an eye on that area. Kirara was sitting on a branch along with Rinka and talked about some other things that they were not really supposed to talk about. Boys. Kirara was actually a good talker when the others did not see it. Rinka still liked Chiba a lot. They were just talking about what stupid people could be.

"GUYS!" Muramatsu and Yoshida came running from their posts. They all looked surprised at them.

"What are you doing!? You are supposed to watch that side!" Terasaka burst in anger as he saw his comrades come running to them.

"B-but Terasaka, Look!" Muramatsu said and showed something he had in his hands. Chiba looked at it. It was a white bracelet. There was a name tag attached to it. ' **Takaoka Akira, Closed department** '

"Shit… He is already here…"

* * *

 **What do you think of E-class' wishes for protecting their classmate? OwO  
I hope I will here your reactions and maybe hear ideas of what you might wish for owo**

 **REVIEW! owo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to publish next chapter as the previous chapter doesn't say that much... xD This is a little more.. well... Let's see xD  
I hope you like it so far! I promised myself not to publish more chapters before it would get 20 followers at least... but... yeah... I will let you have this one xD**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Nagisa walked down the hallway along with Karma. They were on their way to the toilettes. Time had passed and they walked slowly.

"Karma… Why did you have to go with me?" Nagisa asked and looked up at the red haired. Karma sighed shortly and stopped where he reached to. He sighed and grabbed his head.

"You really don't know why I didn't want to let you go alone….? What an idiot you are…" he said and made the bluenette groan shortly by the smaller insult.

"I don't see why you have to…"

"What if Takaoka already was here!? He could be in this building, waiting for you to be alone so he can grab you…!" Karma burst and trapped the Bluenette up against a wall. He looked pissed at the bluenette. _Why is he such an air head?_ Nagisa looked surprised at the red haired and then smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry… I just… yeah…" He said. Karma looked at him and sighed. He grabbed his hand and cuddled their fingers together up against the wall.

"Did you really have to go to the toilettes?" he asked with a sweet voice and made the bluenette flush.

"Y-yes…" Nagisa stuttered and looked embarrassed at his lover. Karma leaned down, kissing him tenderly on his lips. The bluenette enjoyed it and he was so caught up when he finally tried to shove the red haired away. "I have to…. Go…" he whispered while flushing.

"Right… Go on… I'll wait out here…" he said with a smile. The bluenette nodded and walked towards the door for the toilets. Karma suddenly felt like they were being watched and stopped the bluenette from going further. Nagisa was pulled in to stand close to him.

"What is wrong?" He asked the red haired.

"Someone is watching us.." He looked around and then suddenly, Irina-sensei came walking towards them. He sighed relieved and turned to look at her.

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun… You should tell when you leave the classroom! I thought something had happened to you when you both were not in your beds…" she said, looking concerned. Karma shook his head and took out the walkie-talkie.

"Of course I brought this… This guy had to go to pee…" he pointed at the bluenette and smirked. Irina-sensei sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Don't do it again… Are you done here?" she asked and looked at the shorter boy. He shook his head. She waved with her hand to make him hurry. Karma sighed shortly and nodded to the bluenette. Nagisa rushed out to do his business.

" _G-guys! He is… h-… !_ " The walkie-talkie started being noisy. Karma looked irritated at it and answered it.

"What!?" he could not hear what was told in the walkie-talkie.

" _Takaoka…. H-…. Building!_ " Terasaka sounded terrified. Karma widened his eyes as he heard the name of the man they feared right now. He knew what those word in context meant. He threw the walkie-talkie to his teacher and rushed to the toilets and inside the door.

"Nagisa!" He yelled and then saw the boy washing his hand. He got a confused look from the bluenette. He sighed heavily relieved and went over and embraced him shortly before pulling him along as he hurried out the door.

"What is going on? Karma…!" Nagisa was confused over the sudden rush out of the door. Karma held his grip tight around the bluenette's wrist and looked serious at his teacher.

"I already contacted Karasuma-sensei. He has contacted the ministry about it. Terasaka-kun told they found a bracelets with Takaoka's name on it. It is most likely his and he is on the mountain…" Irina-sensei explained and let the boys go past her so she could watch them from the behind.

They all three went back to the classroom where most of the students had arrived. Everyone looked at the boys entering and clearly looked very relieved to see their blue haired classmate.

"Nagisa! Where did you two go!?" Kayano ran over to them and slammed her arm around the bluenette's neck. He walked a few steps backward from the impact. Karma sighed shortly and left their side to go over to Terasaka to talk about what they had found.

"Have you seen him!? any of you?" Karasuma-sensei entered right behind Nagisa and Kayano. He looked concerned at them and then noticed Nagisa in front of him. He sighed shortly and pushed them inside. He closed the door behind him after the rest of the students came inside.

"Karasuma-sensei! What are we going to do? If Takaoka-sensei is here… He might attack soon…" Isogai asked. Nagisa widened his eyes as he heard it. _He is already here?_ He grabbed his shirt shortly as he got nervous, not for himself, but for his classmates. Karasuma-sensei nodded at Isogai's concern.

"I know. That is why I called the octopus here, He will soon be here to guard you… The bodyguards are inspecting the school grounds to see if they can find him. You better stay in here. It's safest for us all to be together…" he ordered them and made sure they all heard it. They nodded.

Koro-sensei arrived only 10 minutes later. Worried about Nagisa, he had rushed to the school, but was relieved as he came and found them all in the classroom. He would now be staying there to protect them all if anything happened. He now stood in the front of the class.

"I am so glad you all are here… I heard Takaoka had been seen here… Where?" he asked the students. Terasaka shook his head at his teacher.

"We didn't see him but this…" he said and went over to hander over the bracelet. Koro-sensei looked shocked at it. He nodded as he understood.

"If you found this, he is most likely not far away from the school.." he concluded and looked at Nagisa. He could not see that much fear in his eyes. He wondered and turned to face him more properly.

"Are you okay? Nagisa-kun…" he asked and still had his yellow color. Nagisa looked surprised at the octopus. He was standing beside Kayano who earlier had hugged him. He nodded and looked a little worried down. He was way more worried than scared and that was clear to the teacher.

As the hours went on, it became late and many of the students were exhausted. They had all the desks and chairs moved up against the windows to have space for futons. Karasuma-sensei had gone out with the fresh students to make coffee for the sleepy ones. Irina-sensei sat and checked her iPad to see if any news about the man on the Internet. The ministry's forces had not arrived so she was a little worried.

Nagisa was sitting between Karma's legs, dozing off in tiredness. They were sitting in the back of the class far away from doors. Karma just had his arms around him while looking at his sleepy classmates. Maehara looked surprised at the two boys as he heard the bluenette sigh tiredly. Properly snoring cutely.

"He really fell asleep..?" he said and was surprised to see the boy sleep in such a position. Sitting with his legs over the red haired's knee and the head leaned up against the chest. Just low enough to hide his head under the red head's chin. Karma looked at Maehara as he saw him stare a whole lot.

"You are staring at him…" he groaned a little. The blond boy was surprised over the sudden reaction from his classmate.

"S-sorry… But seriously… you two are really close… I envy you…" he joked and turned to lay down on a futon to sleep. Karma sighed shortly. He stroke the bluenette over his forehead. _I am going to protect you from that guy, I will not let him touch you at all…._ He did not know it, but he made a scary face.

"Karma…?" Kayano was in front of him. He looked surprised up at her. She had two cup of coffee with her. She handed on of the cups to Karma.

"Thanks…" he said. She sat down beside him. She smiled warmly. He drank a little.

"I would have brought some for Nagisa too, but then I saw he was sleeping…" She explained. Karma nodded shortly and looked up. Karasuma-sensei was back with the fresh students who were serving coffee to those who had not fallen asleep. It was amazing that somebody would sleep when a Psycho was near. It could be they felt safe with Koro-sensei with them. He sighed and then looked down at the sleeping bluenette. He hoped Takaoka would be caught and arrested soon. He would kill him if he came near them.

"Why do we even feel so relaxed?" he asked and wondered why he himself felt so relaxed. He held the bluenette close. He sighed shortly and then decided to wake up the bluenette.

"Nnnh…" Nagisa moaned as he woke up. He looked up at Karma. He smiled warmly as he saw who owned the arms around him. Karma looked sorry at him.

"Had to wake you… If anything happened, you wouldn't be able to-"

"Morning… Karma…" Nagisa whispered and hid his head in the red head's chest, squeezing himself into the grasp. He was half-asleep. Karma blushed a little as he knew that the bluenette was not fully awake. Kayano looked surprised at them and flushed.

"Na-Nagisa!?" she burst in embarrassment and looked shocked at him. Nagisa looked confused at her and then realized what just happened. He turned red and quickly got out of the embrace his was in. He smiled awkwardly.

"H-hi… Kayano…" he said flustered. Kayano looked embarrassed at him and just looked down as she did not really have the bravery to confront him for now. Karma looked at her and hoped she would keep quiet about what she just witnessed. Nagisa looked at the cups and was curious.

"What is that?" he asked and Karma handed him his cup.

"Coffee… Drink it. You will be less tires after that…" he said and let the bluenette take it. Nagisa drank of it and then gave it back to the red hair. Nagisa sat more comfortable and sighed shortly. Kayano looked at him and then at Karma. She knew that there was something more than friendship. It hurt a little… but she accepted it. She actually felt like she had no right for loving him in the same way when she had lied to him… She still cared about him.

"Hey.. Nagisa-" She stopped as she could not make herself say it. Nagisa looked confused at her and could clearly see something was on her mind. He smiled at her.

"What is it?" he asked and made her heart stop. She looked sad down, though with a smile on her face..

"Nothing… I just seem to forget what I want to say easily…" she made up an excuse. Truthfully, she wanted to know if those two were dating. The bluenette looked confused at her.

"Are you sure…?" he asked and she nodded with a more cheerful smile. He gave up on asking more. Karma just smiled as he knew what was going on. He knew she did not have the guts to do anything about it. He looked towards the door and was something move quickly. He thought he saw something move out there. He froze as he feared it was the psychopath. He looked around and could clearly see he was the only one seeing it. He knew if he said or did anything suddenly, it would make them all panic. He rose and went over to Karasuma-sensei. Nagisa saw his stand up and already got worried. He looked towards them as they whispered matters. He could not really hear what is was about so he assumed they was not supposed to hear it. He sighed and looked at Kayano with a worried smile.

"Everything is going to be alright… right?" he asked. She was surprised to see such a worried side of the bluenette. She nodded. She believed that Takaoka would be caught.

Karasuma-sensei heard about the shadow outside and started to consider what to do. He said to Karma to go back and pretend like it never happened. Meanwhile he would be thinking about what to do.

As the time went on, Karasuma-sensei had Koro-sensei going to investigate the matter. Everyone was now awake as they heard that Koro-sensei had left the room. They wanted to know why he left, but their male-teacher did not want them to know. Karma had went back to Nagisa's side. Most of the students stood up as they could not sit still anymore. They had slept enough to be fresh and walked around the room.

"Takaoka is out there… Right? He is in the building…" Kataoka said as she figured what was going on. Karasuma-sensei looked a little surprised at her and then nodded.

"We believe that he was in the building. The bodyguard sent me a message about they had seen shadows in the windows of the empty rooms…" he explained. He could not possibly tell them that his shadow had been seen right outside their door. It would course panic. They all still got more nervous about the situation. They all stood up. Some hugging each other and more. Karma looked down at a worried bluenette. He sighed as he finally could see him a little scared. He placed a hand on his head, which made him look up at him.

"We are here with you…" he said. Nagisa blushed and nodded shortly even though it was not himself he was worried about. Kayano looked at them and sighed shortly. She had already confirmed her suspicion. She went over to their female-teacher who had been quiet for some time. All she had been doing was checking her iPad.

"Have you found out anything?" She asked her. Irina-sensei looked at her and then shook her head with a smile.

"No… He is out there.. close by… I can feel that… I was checking for some ideas for how to stop a soldier… A trained and crazy soldier…" she joked a little. Kayano nodded shortly. They talked a little more.

Nagisa felt something was wrong and looked around. Karma could feel it as well. The feeling from before when they visited the bathroom was there again. He clenched his grip around the bluenette. The silence inside the big classroom was killing them.

"Are you alright?" Koro-sensei suddenly came inside the door, scaring everyone. They all screamed up in shock. He screamed himself as he did not realize that he scared his students. Karasuma sighed heavily as they all were frightened.

"How did it look?" He asked, glaring at the octopus. Koro-sensei calmed down along with the kids.

"He was nowhere…" he answered with a calm voice.

Somehow the feeling disappeared again. They were all relieved. Karma finally loosen his grip around the bluenette as he felt it was safe again. They smiled at each other even if it was only a small thing that the man was nowhere to be found. It did not mean he was not near them.

"Thank god…" Nagisa sighed relieved. He was not really aware of it himself, but he had become more and more scared of being found by Takaoka. The knowledge of how hard it was for them to find him made it more terrifying to think of what that man was capable of. Karma noticed the relieved sigh the bluenette came with and looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked and got the bluenette's attention. Nagisa nodded and smiled nervously.

"Karasuma-sensei… What are we going to do? Do we have any way of getting out of here? It's like hiding from a ghost… If you can't find him anywhere… Is he really here at all?" Nakamura asked. She started to doubt that Takaoka was on the mountain at all. Many of the others started to agree with her. After so many times of how they thought he was here, he was nowhere to be found. Even so, they were still scared.

"I know. But listen… If he really is here, it is best to stay in here…" the teacher said and looked at the octopus. They nodded at each other.

"It's time for a little meal… Koro-sensei will go with…" he pointed out some students to follow the octopus. "… you go make the food with him…"

"Yes sir!" They saluted and followed the octopus. Nagisa smiled a little as he felt a little better. He got out of Karma's grasp and went over to the get some coffee from the table standing by the teachers desk. Karma went over to Terasaka's group.

"Could I see that bracelets again…?" he asked and the buff teen handed it over to him. He looked at it and noticed it was cut with something like a knife. He soon realized that the bracelet was left on purpose. He looked at the nametag. It did say ' **Takaoka Akira, Closed Department** '. _They found the bracelet out in the forest. How could they find it out there so easy? Meaning… it was_ _ **supposed**_ _to be found!? He knew they were out there!?_

"He kept an eye on us all the time…" he whispered.

"Hu-?" Terasaka got to react before a smoke can suddenly fell down from the ceiling, leaking out a whole lot of smoke. They all panicked as they were now blinded. Karma froze as he realized what was happening. He soon looked around to find out how to get to the bluenette soon enough. Karasuma-sensei could not see anything and panicked as he did not see where the one they were supposed to protect, went.

"WAAA-!" A scream was heard. They all knew who it was.

Nagisa felt a pair of tough and big hands grabbing him from behind before covering his mouth with a cloth. He struggled while screaming behind the grab. He could smell the chloroform and knew what was happening. He felt how he was lifted from the floor. Kicking with his legs, he knocked the coffee table over. Mugs and cups crashed to the floor. He soon fell into unconsciousness.

"Nagisa!" Karma burst as he heard the crash of the mugs and cups. He ran towards them. As he got there and the smoke disappeared. Nobody was there. He looked panicking around as he realized he was gone. _Nagisa… Nagisa! NAGISA!_

 _"_ _Nagisa!"_ He began sweating as he panicked. He noticed the broken window and ran towards it but was stopped by his teacher.

"Karasuma-!"

"We'll find him…" Karasuma-sensei seemed to be as furious as the red head looked at him. He could not believe it. Did this really happen? Did they all really let it happen? Koro-sensei and the remaining students came rushing into the classroom.

"What happe-!?" He burst, but then saw the broken mugs. He looked around and could not find his blue haired student. Not only Karma felt a great guilt for letting it happen. Everyone who was currently in the class had a great guilt.

 _Nagisa had been kidnapped by Takaoka…_

* * *

 **So... Takaoka KIDNAPPED and did not kill Nagisa. What do you think the man might do? owo**

 **Tell me~ OwO**

 **Reviews~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I decided to upload this with hopes for more sadistic people to follow me xDDD  
Btw. I hope you won't hate me for this~  
**

 **WARNINGS: Torture on high level owo'**

* * *

"So he had been here for hours, but did not attack? Why is that?" Karasuma-sensei asked. Karma nodded. A few hours had passed since Nagisa had been kidnapped. The ministry had finally arrived and heard about the incident. They said they would sent a few soldiers to look for them. With all that time, Takaoka would be long gone now, which irritated Karma a lot. They all were together in the classroom. The attack by Takaoka had shocked many of them, but they were all more worried than scared. They feared for their classmate who had been kidnapped. It was weird that he was kidnapped and not killed instantly.

"My theory is you teachers… I think he waited until you had your guard down…" Karma said with a cold voice. He was feeling anxious. How could he just stay here when his lover was out there with that psychopath. He was for the first time in his life, scared and afraid for someone's safety. He feared for the bluenette's life even more now. What was Takaoka thinking? Why did he kidnap Nagisa?

"Sensei… I don't know why, but I really don't think we should just stand here… Nagisa is captured and Takaoka is not the kidnapping type!" Kayano was scared. Kurahashi placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Koro-sensei knew that he easily could have gone to save Nagisa, but he knew that if he went, he could have risked the boy's life when the man grabbed him back then.

"I know you all fear for his life, but it's important that none of you go alone… We plan to go after Takaoka as soon as Ritsu has found Nagisa's phone signal." Karasuma-sensei explained. He looked at the screen of Ritsu's machine. It was still in searching status. He sighed shortly as he himself was worried about the blue haired boy. Karma went over to the door. He kicked it up and broke it. He yelled up in anger.

"Why the hell was the ministry not here!? Why did they let that monster get out of that place anyway!?" He burst in anger. He was not even blaming Koro-sensei. He knew why the octopus could not go after the psychopath.

"Karma!" Karasuma-sensei scolded him. He could clearly see how the red head's attitude was scaring some of the students. They all felt helpless. Karma turned to them with a furious and then saw their faces. Many of them looked nervous or scared at him. Some of them also angry with a trace of guilt in their eyes. He realized it did not help being angry with anyone right now. He grinded and then turned away from them. He sat down up against the wall beside the now broken door.

"Sorry…" he whispered. He hid his face behind a palm and let out an irritating sigh. Okuda went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew he was frustrated.

"It's okay… We all feel like we could've done something…" she said with a fry smile on her face. He looked up at her and could see fear in her eyes, but then also some trace of hope. He nodded shortly.

"Furthermore… We still need to hear from Ritsu…" Koro-sensei said. They all turned to look at the screen. She finally appeared.

"I found the signal!" She cheered.

* * *

Nagisa was somewhere dark. He could not see anything as he regain consciousness and opened his eyes. He could not really feel anything either so he tried move a bit. He suddenly felt heavy and dizzy. He groaned and tried to lift his head. It was then he could feel his arms was being held up above his head. They were held up in chains. He had a headache and could not think. He pulled a bit in the chains to get himself to move a bit more. He felt his feet barely stood the ground under him. His toes where the ones supporting his weight. He pushed himself harder to move the rest of his exhausted body. He swung his leg a bit.

He heard the sound of chains mover over stone floor. His Feet were bound by chains as well, but they were able to move.

"Oh, So you're awake?" A sinister voice asked. The voice echoed a bit, meaning the room the bluenette was in, was big or just empty. He could not recall who owned the voice and looked around to see if he could find the owner of the voice.

"Wh-who's there…?" He asked with a low voice. He could not hold up his head and let it fall as he felt like he had no energy left. The voice laughed. Nagisa widened his eyes as he recognized the voice by that laughing. He then remembered what had happened to him. _I was kidnapped!? And… by…_

"Don't you remember you dear old Daddy?" the voice belonged to someone he knew too well. The light were suddenly turned on and made Nagisa squint as he had just seen complete darkness and then the light came. As he got used to the light, he dared to look at his capture. His heart stopped as he recognized him.

"T-Takaoka-sensei…" he stuttered in fear. His heart started racing as the adrenaline inside his body broke out. He was now wide awake and knew how his body was held up with chains from the ceiling. He struggled as he began to panic and knew it was impossible to get out, but still tried. Takaoka laughed at the struggling boy and just enjoyed seeing a frightened face of his enemy.

"I was waiting for you to be all alone, but it was quite hard with the red haired brat around you all the time…" he complained with a smirk on his face. He walked in his soldier boots, heavy steps and headed for the bluenette. Nagisa looked at him and noticed he was wearing a soldier suit from the military. He looked down at himself to see most of his clothes gone. He still had his gray trousers on. His over body was all naked. He then looked at the soldier who suddenly stood right in front of him. He gasped as he saw his eyes up close.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" he found courage to ask and felt his whole body shaking from the sight of fearless, but also insane-filled eyes. He quickly looked away. Takaoka smirked and grabbed the blue twin tails with one hand and tightened the grab to pull in them. Nagisa flinched and tried to avoid looking at his kidnapper.

"You ask why…?" the man started with an irritated voice. He then laughed and drew his fingers hard into the bluenette's skull. "BECAUSE I HATE YOU! YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" He screamed before he grabbed the bluenette's head with both hands and kicked his knee into the boy's stomach. Nagisa gasped and coughed in pain as he felt the impact. He coughed up salvia as it was a strong kick. "I want to see you in pain… So much pain.." the man whispered with a crazy voice and titled his head with a wide smile on his face. He then punched him twice in the face. Another punch found its way to the bluenette's stomach.

"Gughh…" Nagisa gulped and let his body sway after the impact of the knee. Takaoka snorted shortly before letting go of the bluenette. He backed off a little to look at his captive. He smiled with an insane smile.

"I am just getting started…" he said before he walked out of the room. He smacked the door, leaving the bluenette with a blood-dripping nose and mouth.

Nagisa looked up, noticing that he was all alone now. He looked around and coughed shortly. He could taste the blood inside his mouth. He panted shortly before taking a look at the room he was in. It was something reminding of a dungeon. He looked up to see what the light-source was. It was a very small lamp, just strong enough to lit up the room. He looked towards the door and could see it was made of steal. _It's not just a dungeon…_ He thought to himself before noticing furniture in the other end of the room. There was a table with a box on it. Something hang out of it. He could not see what it was, but it reminded him of something dirty. He grinded at his shortly tried to reach the floor once again. He winced as his wrists hurt. _What is he going to do? He beat me multiple times already, but he said he was only getting started…?_ He was not sure what to think. He did not get to do more before the man opened the door. Nagisa gasped as he saw him entering with a big smile on his face. It was not a happy smile, it was another crazy one. The bluenette twitched as he heard an electrical sound.

"Do you remember this?" Takaoka asked and pulled out a stun-gun. He played a little with it while walking towards the now trembling boy. He smirked as he could see the scared look. "Yees… That is the look I want…" he whispered in pleasure and now stood right in front the boy. Nagisa looked up and knew what was going to happen.

"A s-stun-gun… " he whispered and was trembling. He tried to back off and he pulled in the chains to get away, but did not get far. "N-no-" He saw an arm over him. Takaoka pointed the stun-gun up and let it touch the chains. He looked directly in the blue eyes as they widened in fear. His smirk widened in pleasure.

"Heh…" he smirked and set off the stun-gun. Nagisa screamed up in pain as the electricity went through the chains and down to his body. It burn. It hurt like hell. He twitched and turned in pain.

"HYAAAAAAH!" he screamed. He could not even close his eyes in pain as it was so unbearable. Takaoka enjoyed the scream.

"Aaaah… That painful scream. So **_sweet_**!" he burst in pleasure while letting the stun-gun electrocuting the boy. He then turned it off to see the boy hang limp in the chains. He giggled and grabbed the boy's hair to make him look at him. Nagisa panted and looked exhausted up at him. "Only… the… **beginning** …" he whispered as he suddenly got a cold look on his face. Nagisa twitched as he saw the look. _He is crazy…_ He looked nervous up at him and then growled a bit as he somehow found the courage glare at him. Takaoka did not like that look he got. He looked angry at him. "What's with that look… huh?" He was not happy about it. Nagisa knew that the look did not make him happy at all. He closed his eyes and soon felt the electricity burn his skin once again. He screamed up while holding his eyes closed.

"NNHYAARGH!" he could not bear with pain for much longer, but he endured it. Takaoka noticed how stubborn the bluenette seemed to be and sighed heavily. He stopped the stun-gun and removed it from the chains.

"You see… I planned on taking you so I could take care of you without anyone interrupting me… You dare to give me such a look even if you know you'll end up dead at the end…" he said and looked at the very exhausted bluenette.

"If I die… You'll be killed when they find you…" Nagisa panted and looked up at the man. Takaoka looked at little haughty at him.

"I know that… That is why I will make you suffer for as long as possible…" He smirked shortly. He took out a remote and pointed it at the ceiling. The chains holding up his captive, opened their grip around his wrists. Nagisa fell to the ground and winched as he felt ground under him. He felt the chains around his feet were still attached to him. He tried to sit up, but he could not. The man noticed. "You are really weak… I better be careful of not breaking you too early…" He was planning on letting the boy live as long as possible to make him suffer. He squatted to grab the boy's hair, pulled in it and made him look at him. He pulled out the twin tails and let the hair fall to the shoulders.

"Just you wait… I have a lot for you… better get ready."

* * *

Ritsu had found the signal of Nagisa's phone, or rather, where it was active the last time it was on. It was located not far away from the school. Karma looked at the map and noticed the red spot. He did not like to see where it was. Kayano held a hand in front of her mouth as she realized where the spot was. The other students did not like it either.

"A river…" Kurahashi said. The silence in class was clear. The last thing they wanted to was to find Nagisa's body after they had let him be taken away in front of them.

"I calculated the possibility of Nagisa-kun's position being near his phone after being kidnapped is under 20%... I don't think you will find him there…" Ritsu said, trying to be cheerful, but without lying as well. Karasuma nodded as he looked at the screen.

"That is true… Takaoka most likely took away the phone and threw it in the river on his way to his hide-out… Nagisa is most likely still alive…" he concluded and looked serious his students. Karma was still sitting where he sat down earlier. Kayano beside him, standing. Isogai went over to their teacher in concern.

"Why don't we go find them now!? The longer we wait, the less the chance of finding Nagisa alive!" he burst. The others agreed with him. The male teacher was not sure what to do. Of course Karasuma wanted to go and find his missing student, but he could not risk the lives of the kids. He looked at Koro-sensei who seemed to be troubled as well. He then shook his head.

"I think it is best you all go home… We teachers will go find your classmate…" he said, but he expected the upcoming reactions. Karma frowned but kept quiet as the reactions came.

"How do you think we can go home while knowing Nagisa is in danger!?"

"We can't go home without knowing if he's alright!"

"No way! I will not go home before he is found!"

"Nagisa has to come home first…"

Koro-sensei sighed heavily and then swung his tentacles to slap his students. They all looked shocked at him. He turned red and looked serious at them. Karasuma-sensei looked quiet at the octopus and knew why he did it.

"Enough… Don't you trust your teachers? We know that we let Takaoka take Nagisa-kun. It is our fault for not protecting him. To act like some stubborn brats are not how my students should act. They should stay calm and believe their teachers will do something about this!" he burst and had a worried voice. Why so worried? Isogai looked surprised at him and then looked sad down. So did the others.

"You all are professionals. Pull yourself together… You know that arguing about this will take time…" Karasuma-sensei said and crossed his arms. He looked at the screen. "Ritsu… Scan the area of the river within a radius of 1 mile. See if there are any buildings of any kind, left empty…" He ordered her.

"Yes sir!" she saluted. Karma finally rose and went over to his male teacher and looked angry at him.

"I know what you are thinking… No matter what, I am going with you…" he glared. He was serious. He was not going to let that psychopath easy off, touching his boyfriend. Karasuma-sensei looked at him at could clearly see the bloodlust roaring inside the boy.

"Very well…" He said. Karma was surprised over the quick answer. He sighed and then looked at the screen that now showed potential places.

* * *

Takaoka had left Nagisa lying on the cold floor. _Better get ready._ The man had told him. Nagisa wondered what it meant. He was still lying pretty motionless on the floor. He was exhausted and closed his eyes. He saw pictures of his classmates. They were all looking so happy, smiling at him. He was dozing off as he started to see their mood change. They all suddenly got an angry look. _What's wrong?_ He wondered why they were looking at him like that. Did he do something wrong? As he had asked, their looks turned more concerned. He now understood. Those were the moods before and after Takaoka had escaped. _I'm so sorry that I didn't watch out… I don't want to worry you…_ He felt a little warm inside at a single picture showed. Karma. Karma was smiling face, his face when they went on dates, when they had just had a kiss. The face he made when they had… sex… - _Karma… I miss you already…_ Nagisa did not get to see more before he suddenly felt something stream over his half-naked body. He jumped from the floor and sat up. He had been dreaming and now awake, he was soaked. The water was freezing cold. He looked up at Takaoka who had returned.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked with a haughty smile. "Daddy did not think you should sleep too much…" he scolded the boy. Nagisa looked down, he dared not to look at the man. He could feel how the cold water started to take down his body-temperature. He embraced his arms and started shivering.

"Brrr…" he complained shortly and hid his face behind the soaked hair. He then looked up as he heard the man step a little back. It was then Nagisa noticed the second bucket. Takaoka was holding an empty bucket and then there stood another one on the floor beside his feet. They were both big. Properly holding 20-30 liters of water in total.

"Are you freezing…?" the man suddenly asked. Nagisa looked shocked up at him as it all went fast. Takaoka grabbed the other bucket. He was wearing gloves. The bluenette widened his eyes as the man poured it over the him. Nagisa could feel how it was boiling water.

"GYAAAAAAH!" He screamed up in pain as it burned his skin. He embraced his body as he tried to endure the pain. He felt like he was on fire. He stopped screaming and started crying as he could not bear the pain anymore. He bend forward while holding onto his arms. He panted at he could not breathe properly. The water was burning his skin and he turned red. Takaoka stood there and laughed his ass off. Seeing the boy he hated the most, suffer, was the best medicine he had ever received.

"This is seriously the best view I have ever had…!" He laughed in pleasure. He then kicked the boy in the head. The bluenette hit his head as he was kicked into the wall behind him, followed by another kick in the stomach.

"GUH!" Nagisa coughed. He looked up at the man and let the tears fall, even though they were hard to see due to the water over his face. He could not take it anymore. He was trembling and sat up to sit a little more comfortable. His bravely had left him. "I beg you… please stop…"

Takaoka looked surprised at the sudden plead for mercy. He did not know why he suddenly felt like he wanted to hear something like that even more. He smirked.

"What did you say?"

* * *

 **I hope you... liked the torture.. *sadistic smile* - BTW. I want to warn those who are following. I have to tell you that there will be dark and terrible scene in next chapter. Tell me if you wanna read it, or... I should end the story. ^^**

 **REVIEW! I need to know if I am overdoing things... owo'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooo, We are many sadists here. Nice x'DD**

 _ **WARNING!::: I must warn you ALL.  
** **This and the next one will be the most cruel and graphic chapters of them all. Please beware of sexual violence. :::WARNING!**_

 **This is a shorter chapter, but why bother? The content counts xD**

 **Enjoy... a... cruel chapter... xD**

* * *

Nagisa saw the sudden change in the man's face. He knew something was going to happen and it scared him. He let go of his arms and held them up to somehow shield himself from the approaching man. Takaoka went over to him with a smirk on his face that was even more scary the earlier smirks.

"What did you say?" He asked and now stood right in front of the trembling bluenette.

"Pl-please…" Nagisa stuttered. He could see the man was thinking of something even worse now. He jolted and got terrified as he saw the complete insane look the man had.

 **Takaoka snapped.**

He grabbed the boy by his legs and teared off his trouser, soon after his pants. Nagisa panicked naked and twitched out of the grab and crawled away from the man. Takaoka sighed irritated when he was not in the mood for playing tag. The bluenette could not get farther away from the man as the chains around his feet were not longer. The man was fast to grab the boy once again and forced his head to the floor.

"You're not going anyway…" He said with an angry voice. He then grabbed the boy's proof of manhood and held onto it harshly. Nagisa blushed and twitched in reaction as he felt the hand down there. He could not really move as he was so frightened of the thoughts that flew through his head. _What is he going to do!? He is touching me down there…_ He closed his eyes and then tried once again to get out.

"Let me go…" he whispered, hoping the man would. Takaoka heard the plead and shook his head.

"I won't… You deserve this…" he answered with a smirk. He started moving his hand to see how the boy would react. Nagisa moaned shortly before covering his mouth with his hands to silence himself. He wrenched to get out of the grip, but it seemed impossible. _This is so disgusting…!_ He cried and knew that he had to keep silence not to arouse the man even more. Takaoka looked at his captive and thought it was a little boring not to hear anything. Not even moaning. He sighed and looked at his hands. He then looked at the naked boy. He widened his smile in an insane way as he knew what to do. He almost shot one of his fingers up the boy. Nagisa stiffened and right after screamed up in pain. He struggled even more now as it was painful. It hurt because of the gloves were garden-gloves. Those with buds around the fingers.

"N-NOO! TAKE IT OUT!" he panicked and looked back, only to see an evil look on the man attacking him.

"Better….! More…" The man exclaimed in insanity. Nagisa knew what the man wanted to do. He felt the tears of fright stream down his cheeks.

"P-PLE- A-AH!" Takaoka started moving his finger which made the bluenette scream even more. He enjoyed listened to the boy's painful screams. Nagisa tried to crawl out of the grip. Scratching in the floor, trying to pull himself forward. It did not help at all. He could feel the big fat finger inside him and it was painful. "P-please! Stop it!" he begged and wrenched. He cried and feared it would get worse. Takaoka smirked as he heard it.

"You want me to stop?" he asked sarcastic and just kept on moving his finger. He could not hear that much screaming so he decided to put in another finger.

"HYAH! ARGH AH!" Nagisa screamed even more and cried out. He felt his head getting pushed to the floor with a rough hand. He felt his ass being screwed by the hand and somehow the fingers pushed so hard inside of him, his knees lifted off the floor. He was still screaming. He reached forward, still trying to get away. He soon had to give up as he could not move at all. He felt an erection down there and knew his body did not want to cooperate anymore. He had not noticed it, but the erection had been there ever since the first finger went inside of him. He closed his eyes and just cried. A moan left his mouth as he got used to the fingers and felt how it down there was about to burst. He tried to keep himself together. Takaoka started to noticed the boy had given up.

"Did you give up? Daddy is pleased to be able to play a little more with you then…" He smirked and pulled out the two fingers he had inside the boy. He rose and walked over to table to get some things in the box. Nagisa sighed heavily as he felt them being taken out. He panted as he was still turned on. He fell to lay down on the side. He looked towards the man to see what he was doing. He saw him turn to face him and saw what he was holding. It was sex-toys. He was too tired to notice what those things could do to him to start with. As the man walked over to him, he regain a little strength and soon fear filled his whole body. He sat up in defense.

"Wa-wait!" he begged as the man dropped the items on the floor in front of him. He looked at them. He looked frightened up at the man who was fast to grab both of his hands and pulled him up from the floor. Takaoka grabbed two shorter chains and closed them around his wrists. Nagisa could stand normally while his hands were lifted above him. He trembled in fear and wrenched harshly even while knowing it was impossible to get away. He decided to look up at the man in front of him. He could not say anything. He was too scared.

"Hooo… What a nice face you're makin'…" Takaoka smirked and turned the boy to face the wall. He forced the bluenette into the wall right after. "Don't forget to beg for your life… It will surely be the last thing you will do" He had already grabbed one of the tools and turned it on. Nagisa heard a vibrating sound start. He soon felt something being softly pressed against his hole. It was vibrating. He could not feel how big it was before it harshly and slowly was being pressing inside of him.

"NNGH…!" he tightened his whole body as he felt it inside of his body. He tried to bear with it. He knew the man enjoyed him being in pain, so he tried to keep it down. He wrenched a little to get used to the pain. He pressed himself up against the wall as it came deeper and deeper inside of him. Takaoka listened to him and became irritated as he did not hear any painful moans. He decided to try different things out. He turned up for the vibration. That little detail was all he needed to do. "ANH HYANH!" Nagisa could not hold back anymore. He screamed up in moans and wrenched a whole lot. He could not even He cried as well as he actually found it humiliating to be tortured in such a way. He never stopped crying since he broke down, only an hour ago. Only more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Scream! SCREAM!" The man exclaimed and turned up the vibration to its max. Nagisa could not hold it in anymore. He screamed in moans and cried out how he wished it stopped.

"STOP IT! I BEG YOU!" he screamed while crying so much his nose was running as well. It did not stop. It only got worse. Takaoka made the dildo turn and spin like crazy. Nagisa could not stand still as in turned inside him and made it hard for him to resist it. He screamed up in a painful cry as he finally burst. He came. Nagisa went all limp in his body while panting. The man heard the long pleasure- yet painful screams. He knew the boy had let it out. He noticed the wall was wet from the sperm. He smirked with a big smile. He wanted more of those kind of screams, but first.

He pulled out the dildo, tossing to the floor. He thought the other tools were too boring and wanted to hurt the boy a little more before going to the last stage.

"Let's see…"

It finally succeeded to make his students stop wanting to go with them on the search for Nagisa. The stayed back as the classroom as the strongest teachers would go look for the bluenette. At first, they all did not think it was fair for Karma to be the only one going. They all wanted to help, but Karasuma-sensei did not want to let them. It would be troublesome anyway if they all went. It took a whole confession from Karma's side to make them stay behind. He told them all about him and Nagisa being lovers. It shocked them all and then agreed to let him go by himself with the teacher. Karasuma-sensei, Koro-sensei and Karma was on their way to the area around the river. They would check out the phone's position first before searching the empty buildings Ritsu found for them.

Back in the class, all the students and Irina-sensei could follow the men's progress in the search by microphones the men was wearing. They would be able to hear everything, reporting and all. They were also able to communicate with all three of them in case they would want to hear about something or maybe get ideas to share with them.

"Please… Find Nagisa alive…" Kayano begged and looked very worried at the screen. They were only able to see where the males were by position-points on a map.

Karma heard her plead and nodded shortly as he was traveling with Koro-sensei.

"Of course, We'll find him alive. I won't let that monster harm him…" he said it, even with the feeling of that he could not even promise that to himself. The three of them reached the river. Koro-sensei searched for the phone. He quickly found it. It was broken, properly from the fall from the bright that were going over the river. He hurried back to the two human males standing on the bright. They had let him search while standing near the railing.

"Is it his?" Karasuma asked and got a nod. The octopus landed beside them and handed his student the phone. Karma got it in his hands and noticed the scrap attached to it. The scrap he gave the bluenette. He sighed heavily.

"No body, right?" Karasuma-sensei asked. Koro-sensei shook his head.

"No trace or scent of a body anywhere near…" he answered. The red haired came to think of something and looked hopeful at the yellow creature.

"Have you had any scent of blood?" he asked. Koro-sensei looked confused at him and then had a little fear of trying to pick up the scent of his own student's blood.

"No… But as soon or if I pick up any kinds… I'll tell you…" He assured them.

"Ritsu. Where was the first building located from here?" Karasuma-sensei asked and waited for the girl to answer. He looked around and it was clear that it was an area left behind by the Japanese authorities. People who did not have a place to live would be living here.

"Yes! I actually managed to lock on to cameras that are placed in the streets near where you are. I seems like there was surveillance in this area…" Ritsu answered while looking more into what she had found.

"This _is_ an area for criminals who got out of prison but had nowhere to go…" Karasuma-sensei assured and looked at Koro-sensei who nodded at him.

"The authorities had to keep their eyes on them…" Koro-sensei said and waited for Ritsu to come up with the information they were hoping for. She might have videos from when Takaoka came here with Nagisa. Karma crosses his arms. He sighed shortly.

"I don't think Takaoka is that stupid… If he had appeared on one of those surveillances, then the authorities would have contacted you, right?" He was pessimistic. He did not believe it would help by using time, looking at videos.

"Takaoka-sensei appeared on this camera!" Ritsu suddenly burst. Karma was shocked and quickly went over to Karasuma-sensei to look at his phone-screen. There they saw him. Carrying an unconscious Nagisa over the shoulder while having a tool-box in his other hand. It was possible for the others in the class to watch the video as well. Some whimpered to see Nagisa there.

"That bastard…" Karma whispered furiously. Seeing that man carry his boyfriend so carelessly was angering.

"Where and when is this clip from?" Koro-sensei asked, waiting for the girl to find out. Karasuma-sensei continued watching the video. Ritsu was quick to find the answer her yellow teacher had asked for.

"800 meter east from your position. Two hours old." She answered.

"Let's go then!" Karma burst and was about to run towards that building before was stopped by his human teacher who burst.

"Wait!" He continued watching as the man on the video had gone, but then returned to where the camera was, without Nagisa. This time, he was carrying only the toolbox. He took up something on the size of a lunchbox. Then there were more and more of them. There were wires attached to every item.

"What is that…?" Karma asked, looking on the screen. Itona was staring at the screen back at the school. He could clearly see what it was as it was build up.

"It's a bomb… Not only a bomb… A strong german Bomb…" he frightened them all with his sudden exclaiming about the item. Karasuma-sensei was shocked to see it. He was how Takaoka attached the wires and sat up the bomb to the walls.

"Those bombs are supposed to contain a big amount of explosive materials…" Karasuma-sensei said as he also knew that street-known bomb. He thought hard about it. Those kind of bombs could be strong enough to take down buildings. "Is he planning to bomb himself?" He asked shortly and then realized what the real plan is.

"He is going to blow up the building with Nagisa in it!" Kayano exclaimed in fear and covered her mouth. It was pretty clear. The man had planned to kill himself along with Nagisa. They all began to speak up their worries. Karasuma-sensei knew that it was true. He glared at the octopus who nodded at him with an angry look. Karma just ran towards the building, knowing what could happen if he did not make it, was terrifying. He would not let it happen. Suddenly he felt a tentacle wrapped around his stomach. He soon was lifted from the ground and flew fast towards the building.

"Sensei.." he said confused. Something bothered Isogai. Why blow up a building to get rid of someone he hates. It did not make sense. Why would Takaoka kidnap Nagisa to blow him up in such a lonely place? He then came to realize what a horrible truth that was hiding behind the kidnapping. He burst in worry. "Koro-sensei! Let me go find Nagisa while you take care of the bomb!" Koro-sensei almost lost track of where he was going by the shock. He looked confused at his student.

"Absolutely not! I can't let you confront that man alone!" He exclaimed and landed hear the building. He let go of the red haired student.

"Sensei! He must be torturing Nagisa right now! That is why he kidnapped him! To torture him before killing him!" it hurt talking about it, but he was sure of his words. There was no doubt about it.

"Of course… That is how Takaoka-sensei is… He tortures until he is satisfied…" Nakamura concluded while feeling so much disgust. She hated thinking of what that man could be doing to Nagisa right now.

"Let me go to him. NOW!" Karma was serious and was about to run off as Koro-sensei stopped him.

"I smell blood…"

* * *

 **We have reached the most cruel part of the torturing ^^' I just had to get such a story out of my head. I am sorry for hurting Nagisa this much, but I like pain... xD**

 **I won't post next chapter in a whole while as I am focusing on Truth above the Surface right now owo Please, be patient~ x3**

 **REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ I see this became quite popular, so I finally got to edit this chapter! I know it took me some time, but I did it? xD**

 **Please notice that this is the final Chapter, but also the most... cruel one. (I think...) It will contain very dirty and harsh things. Rape for that sake... Please do not report, you have been warned~**

 **E-enjoy~ xD**

* * *

 _Just 20 minutes earlier:_

Takaoka smiled as he then knew what to do next. He wanted to hear the boy beg for his life, scream like he did earlier. He knew there was one last thing that could make the bluenette do that. Also, he had to do that to satisfy himself for having a boner down there as well. Nagisa did not know what the man behind him was thinking right now. He did not really care for now. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. Being treated like a girl just now was the worst feeling he knew, but in that way? It was so painful. Even with the experience of being the bottom with Karma, this was definitely something else. He was hanging limp with the chains holding his wrists up. He panted tiredly as he had given up after having that thing inside of him. He sighed shortly as he thought it might be ending soon. Hopefully he would die soon. He wanted to die instead of being tortured like he had been all this time. He was not even sure for how long a time he had been here. _I hope the others are okay…_

"Nee Nagisa-kun… How about Daddy teaches his boy a last lesson?" Nagisa stiffened as he heard the voice. He felt his heart race once again. He had finally had a little time to relax a bit after he had come and had that item up in his ass. He feared what would come next. His legs started trembling as he decided to stand a bit more secured and then turned to look at the man behind him.

"Le-lesson…" he stuttered in fear and got even more frightened as he saw the man zip down and let a stiffen member out. He knew what was going to happen. He trembled even more and wrenched all what he could. It was amazing that he could still move after all that torture. "STAY AWAY PLEASE!" He twitched and turned, trying to avoid the man getting closer. He tried to kick with his knees but it was impossible as the chains kept him from lifting his legs at all. "NO!" Takaoka grabbed boy's head with one hand and punched it with the other.

"HAHAHA! THIS WILL BE SO GREAT!" he exclaimed as the boy got quiet after the punch. The bluenette was silent for a movement and felt his head was throbbing after the punch. Takaoka quickly turned the boy to face the wall again. A big smirk on his face made his body prepare itself for pleasure on his site. Nagisa quickly caught up with what was going on and started wrenching again. He pulled in the chains, making them cling.

"PLE-" he stiffened as he felt the big hands grabbing his ass. The grip hurt and he trembled while standing still. "N-no…" he lowered his head while not being able to believe that this was happening to him. He felt its tip against his already bleeding hole. He was shaking all over his body. "P-please…" Tears fell from his cheeks. Within a second, it pushed up deep inside of him, making him scream in a painful moan. "AAAARNH!" Takaoka penetrated as soon as he felt he was the deepest inside of the boy. He listened to the painful moans the boy came with.

"YES!" he exclaimed while penetrating. He thrusted as hard as he could so he was sure to hear more and more screaming. Nagisa could not hold back him painful moaning. He moaned higher in tact with the male part entering. He cried out in pleading. It hurt like hell as he was already injured down there to begin with.

"PLEASE L-LET ME GO!... I-I BEG… NN.. AH! IT HURTS!" Nagisa begged and pleading for the man to let him go, but he was being ignored. The man just continued penetrating with hard and rough thrusts. Takaoka started moaning with a disgusting voice which made it even more humiliating for the bluenette. Nothing could stop him now. He only listened to the pleading, screaming and moaning the boy exclaimed. The feeling of the warm and slimy insides of the bluenette was such a pleasing feeling along with the screams. "AH-AH-AH!" Nagisa kept moaning as the penetrating did not stop. "NNHYAA! NHYA! PLE-PLEASE…" He cried out in pain. He bled more and more without knowing it. His eyes widened even more as it hurt so much he could not close his eyes anymore. Takaoka felt how he himself was about to burst and wanted to come inside the boy to dirty him for good. The bluenette was still crying out, pleading for the man to let him go, but could not say more as the penetrating went faster. The man started to penetrate as fast as he could to come soon. He exclaim as he finally succeed to come.

"YES YES…..NGH!" he came inside the boy and stopped moving. He held onto the boy's ass and twitched a bit as it fled inside. Nagisa got completely silent as he felt it fled inside of him and stiffened in shock as he did not expect him to do it.

"Hic, hic…" he hiccupped in shock and let the last tears fall. He could not believe it. The man came inside him. Takaoka smirked as he felt more and more satisfied. He pulled out and saw sperm fled out along with the big amount of blood. He smirked even more crazy as he looked at the blood. Blood made him happy when it came from people he hated more than anyone or anything. He closed his trousers and hid it away. He grabbed his remote and made the chains let go of the bluenette's wrists. Nagisa felt his wrists be released. He tried to keep standing, but it hurt so much in his limbs that he collapsed a few second after.

"Serves you right… Brat…" he turned completely cold and went over to the door, leaving the boy lying lifeless on the floor. Nagisa panted shortly, but could not move at all. He hiccupped more as he started crying again.

" _Karma…_ " he whispered sadly. He slowly moved his hands in front of his face. He wanted to see him. Now.

Karasuma-sensei came running to them as the yellow octopus and student were arguing about something. He was a little pissed off, being left behind.

"Why the hell did you leave me behind? I am fortunately fast at running…" he complained and then heard what Koro-sensei said.

"Blood?" he asked, walking over to them. Koro-sensei nodded and kept his grip in the red haired student.

"Yes… Blood from a young person…" the octopus said with a serious tone. Karma frowned as he knew it was Nagisa's and tried to get going, but was held back by his human-teacher. He could not go alone.

"We have to hurry… Koro-sensei… Disarm the bomb… Karma-kun and I will take care of the rest…" he said and grabbed the boy's shoulder while giving him a serious look. "If we just barge in, he might do something stupid… come…" Karma was surprised over the serious look. It was hard for him to not just run off to find his lover, but knew that his teacher was right. He sighed heavily and felt helpless for the first time in a long time. _Just let me get to him already!_ He sighed and finally the two of them went inside the bomb-covered building. Koro-sensei started disarming it.

Karasuma-sensei silently entered the main entrance in silence, checking everything was clear. He took a few steps inside and then noticed the place they were in was a big old fabric for clothing. He noticed old and dirty clothing.

" _What a disgusting place_ …" Karma whispered irritated. He followed his teacher inside and closed the door behind him without a sound. They both sneaked all the way through the big hall. They headed for iron staircase which were in the end of the hall. They figured that Takaoka would be hiding up there. Karasuma-sensei continued up the iron stairs. The steps were quite noisy as he took every step. He looked down at his student who were right behind him.

" _AARGH! THIS WAS REALLY THE BEST!_ " He suddenly heard Takaoka scream up. It was not a loud voice, it was dampen by the iron door. He sounded happy and it made the teacher quite concerned. Karma frowned at the sudden burst coming from up above. They looked towards a closed door at the end of the staircase. They were completely silent as they sneaked up to the door. They kept their eyes at the door. Karasuma-sensei took out a real gun and was now ready to take the man down if he would be doing something stupid.

Takaoka walked into the bigger room beside the room where the bluenette was locked up. He sat down in an office-chair and looked at his remote. He sighed shortly as he now felt somehow completed and relieved. He felt ready to end it all. He played a little with the remote and then tried to set off the bomb, but nothing happened. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what it meant. He panicked. He knew he would not let the boy live when he possibly would be taken back to the mental hospital. He quickly grabbed his gun.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT…!" he burst in panic and then went through the door to the room where he held Nagisa captive. He looked pissed at the bluenette who was still lying lifeless on the floor, but fast came to life from the sound of the door smacking. "Dammit brat… Seems like they came to rescue you…". Nagisa quickly tried to sit up, but could only hold himself up by supporting himself with his elbows. He looked frightened at him as he feared he would rape him again. He did not hear him clearly and did not know why the man was there.

"Wh-what are you-?" he noticed the gun in the man's hand. He just stared at it a while. _A real gun…_ He then looked up at his kidnapper as he knew what was going to happen. He just smiled sadly as he knew what this meant for him. He would rather die than getting raped again. He closed his eyes, prepared for the final move.

Karasuma-sensei and Karma came into a smaller hallway which obviously led to an office further down. He looked around, trying to see if there was any cameras. He sighed as it was clear and then sneaked down the hallway along with his student.

Karma listened carefully if the man, they were looking for, would say anything more. They reached the only door on the hallway. They suddenly heard a door smack. Karasuma-sensei nodded to Karma to get him ready for bursting in. They kicked the door in and were expecting the man in the chair. All they saw was an empty room with a worn out working-place and an old office-chair.

"Where did he go!?" Karma burst in irritation. It was then they heard a commotion in another room.

" _LOOK AT ME!"_

Takaoka stood with the gun in his hand.

"It's all going to end now… I'll kill you… You fucking brat…" he nodded while he said it and pointed his gun, loaded, at the bluenette. He was shaking a whole lot. He saw the bluenette look calm and closing his eyes. It pissed him off. "LOOK AT ME!" he burst and kicked the boy in his stomach.

"NGH!" Nagisa grunted shortly, hitting the wall behind him.

"LOOK AT ME BRAT!" He kept kicking the boy in the chest and stomach. He stopped to see if the bluenette would listen to him. Nagisa trembled as he tried to keep his eyes closed, but then decided to look up at the man with a tired glance. "Good boy…" Takaoka slowly pulled the trigger.

-SHOT-

Nagisa froze as he saw and felt Takaoka's blood sputter over him. He trembled as the still standing body looking shocked at him. It started falling. He twitched in shock as it hit the ground after falling. He then saw who shot the man. It was then he saw Karma with a smoking gun.

" _K-Karma_.." He whispered in disbelief. He then noticed Karasuma-sensei stand right behind him with a shocked look. He now knew they had found him and realized he was going to be okay now. As his body felt relaxed from the feeling of safety, it gave up and he collapsed.

"NAGISA!" Karma ran over to the now unconscious bluenette. Karasuma hurried along to check on the man who had been shot. He sighed as he felt on the neck and there was no pulse. He took the diseased man's gun and looked at the red haired boy who clearly had all his attention on the bluenette.

Karma was shortly too scared to touch Nagisa as he was afraid of breaking him. He seem so fragile to him. He then pulled up the unconscious bluenette to check on him. He shortly feared he was dying, but then heard a weak breathing. He sighed relieved and just held him close to know that he finally had him in his arms. Karasuma-sensei looked at them and could clearly see everything. He called his people to pick up the body and then an ambulance.

"One dead, one badly injured…" he shortly said. Koro-sensei suddenly appeared behind him and saw the scene. It was quite horrifying and just stayed quiet as he could see what had happened.

Karma calmed down and pulled back a little, only to notice the bluenette was all naked and felt how soaked he was. He felt himself flinch as an even worse view came to his sight. The bruises all over Nagisa's body. As he moved his look down the boy's body, he saw the blood between the bluenette's legs. He twitched as the sight. _What did that man do to him….!?_ He tried to keep calm and not lose his himself to the stage of rage. He was so furious for letting another man touch his lover. He frowned and just bend over in protection.

" _Karma... How is Nagisa?_ " It was Irina-sensei who asked. They could not see anything but they had heard the shot and Karasuma-sensei's report. They all wanted to know if the bluenette was alright or more, just his condition.

Karma groaned shortly as he was not sure if he should tell them. He trembled shortly while looking at Takaoka's body in anger.

"He is badly hurt… Properly inner bleedings…" He had a gloomy face as he felt his bloodlust be completely out of control. "That monster…". He felt like he was not done with the man, but he still knew he had to stop himself and just protect the bluenette. "…raped him…."

It was clearly heard in the speaker, it shocked the whole class to hear the last sentence. Kayano was so shocked she covered her mouth and cried a little. She could not bear the thought of something so cruelly happen to her classmate. Many of the others felt sick. Irina-sensei frowned and placed a hand on Kayano's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Koro-sensei hurried over to the boys and noticed Nagisa was cuffed on his feet. He removed the chains easily. Karma noticed and after the bluenette was free, he brought him completely into his arms to carry him bridal style. He made sure the bluenette head was leaning against his chest so he could lean his cheek against the blue hair. They went down to the entrance area.

"The ambulance has arrived…" Karasuma-sensei said and Koro-sensei hid. Karma nodded shortly and saw rescuers come inside the room with a stretcher for the bluenette. The red haired was not so happy to let go of his lover, but did it with the knowledge of the people who were taking care of Nagisa, knew what they were doing. It hurt as he got to know that he could not go with them.

"He has a low pulse, we have to get him to the hospital fast!" One of the rescuers burst. Karma felt his heart drop and nervously looked at them taking Nagisa away as he did not know what to hope for. He wanted to go with them now, but could not.

It all went so fast. Nagisa was taken away in the ambulance, which Koro-sensei along with Karma, followed in secret. The yellow teacher knew it was best for someone to be there if they were needed and also because the red haired really wanted to.  
Takaoka's body was also taken away, but in a silent ambulance. Karasuma-sensei told the class about the current situation and told them that everything was under control.

They all would meet up at the hospital a few hours later. Everything had been intense, so many of them were very exhausted. The whole class sat in the waiting room near the surgery-room. Nagisa was still inside and the doctors tried their hardest to save their patient. The most of the students were almost dying in worry for the boy. Karma stood near the door, crossed arms and did not look anywhere, but down. He listened to the silence inside the room and could not shake the feeling of helplessness off him. He wanted to go inside and hold the bluenette's hand, but held back. Koro-sensei had dressed up like a human to stay near his students. It was harsh on them with the memories of everything that had happened. The former P.E. teacher who had hurt them before, was now dead, but died after hurting their classmate. They all felt guilty in letting it all happen.

Suddenly a doctor from the surgery-room came out of the door. He looked calm at them and was holding a pad in front of him. He shortly looked at it and then walked past Karma and over to the others.

"Shiota Nagisa-san's relatives?" he asked with a cold voice. Irina-sensei stood up and looked concerned at him.

"We are his classmates and teachers. Nagisa's mother is on a business trip. How is he?" she asked with a concerned voice. He looked at them and then took on a pair of glasses to look what he had written. He nodded shortly. Karma went over to stand in front of the doctor.

"How is he? How is my boyfriend?" he frowned concerned.

"Shiota-san is going to be alright. His inner injuries were fortunately taken care of and he will need a lot of rest. You must understand that this boy will most likely have mentally issues after this. He will need a lot of support from those around him. What has happened to him can have many thing with it…" he said. Karma nodded as he already knew what might be needed after such an experience. They all sighed in relieve. They were all ready to support Nagisa, but as long as he was alright, they could relax more.

"Thank you doctor…" Koro-sensei thanked him.

"Shiota-san will be taken to a ward where he will stay until further recovery… After that, we will contact some specialists to help him with the mental issues." The doctor bowed and left them behind to go to his office.

Koro-sensei turned to look at his students. "It's best for you all to go home now… You can visit Nagisa-kun tomorrow… Better get some sleep…" he said with a calm voice. They nodded to him. They told each other goodbye and left the waiting room and went home. Karma and Koro-sensei stayed at the hospital to wait for Nagisa to get into his ward. Karasuma-sensei had gone to do some paperwork on the case of Takaoka Akira. He wanted to make sure no one would know of the incident.

Not even the mother.

* * *

 **I know the ending is very... open. I did say it was the final chapter, but there will be a sequel. (Haven't written it yet though...) It will be about Nagisa's recovery and more. It will not be like Captivated. Very much more... psychological. More... into Nagisa's head about what he feels and more~ I hope you liked the chapter and felt it was worth waiting for~**

 **SEE YOU~~~ ^w^**


End file.
